The Painting of the Dawn Treader
by Gottaloveastory
Summary: Sophia is an orphan, staying at her foster parent's house, the Scrubbs. She has a hard time trying not to beat hell out of Eustace, but she doesn't run away because of a certain Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, and believes and is enraptured by their tales of Narnia. What happens when she gets dragged into one of their adventures? PLZ PLZ GIVE IT A SMALL EENSY WEENSY CHANCE?


Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, only my OC.**

This, no doubt, was the oddest day of Sophia Densun's life, and there had been quite a few at that. It started with a picture. A simple, boat at sea picture. You see, Sophia was visiting from the orphanage, where the Scrubbs were her temporary foster parents, and in truth, she could not wait to go, and quite possibly would have run away, but for the Pevensies.

"What do you hate most about the Scrubbs house?" Sophia asked, bouncing slightly on the bed that she shared with Lucy.

"It is not a thing, it is a someone. A someone called Eustace Scrubb," Lucy answered, wrinkling her nose up.

"I would sock him, but he always starts complaint to Alberta, and we all know that when he starts, he can't stop!"

This conversation took place a few hours before the scalping of Narnia, and Lucy, Sophia, and Edmund were out, getting groceries. Well, Lucy and Sophia were. Edmund was attempting to sign up for the army.

"Edmund, you're supposed to be helping is with the groceries!" Lucy's voice rang out through the big room.

"Better luck next time squirt," a man, shorter than Edmund reached up ruffled his hair.

"Hold these," Sophia handed some bags to Lucy, and promptly stomped up to the man, and holding him by the shoulders, wacked him in the head with her own.

"Lissen up, if you want to be a soldier, you better start acting like one, before I beat the livin daylight out of you, got that!" She growled. The man nodded, holding his head as a small stream of blood trickles down his face.

"Thank you," Sophia said as she retrieved the bags, stashing them on the bike. She noticed as Lucy watched a soldier sweet talk to a girl.

"You are beautiful Lucy, don't ever forget that," she whispered so Edmund wouldn't hear. Lucy nodded gratefully, and they were off.

"Sorry uncle, they didn't have carrots, only..." Sophie zoned out, browsing through the small pile of mail.

"Lucy! Edmund! There's a letter from Susan!" She cried out, standing and waving the letter. Even though she never met Susan, Sophia had heard a lot about her, and loved her just by her letters.

The three tumbled into Sophia and Lucy's room, Lucy practically ripping the envelope open, and they eagerly read the contents. Once done, Lucy walked over to the painting.

"This looks a bit like Narnia," Edmund said thoughtfully.

"Oh do tell me more of it!" Sophia bounced back on the bed. She knew it was real. Someplace way down in her heart, a small voice whispered of Narnia's adventures.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all of those fanciful novels on fairy tales of yours," Eustace's whiny voice rang out, and Sophia resisted the urge to throttle him.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund simply rhymed put in return.

"Good un Ed," Sophia smiled, but Eustace was not done yet. For the second time that day, Sophia zoned out, until something caught her eye.

"Lucy! The painting! It's... Moving?" Sophia gagged as water whoosed out onto her face. Eustace was uselessly trying to make it stop, pulling the "hideous painting" off the wall, but Edmund pushed him away.

The world got light again as Sophia burst to the surface. Where was she?

"Help! *glub* I can't swim!" Eustace was flapping about, and Sophia inhaled quickly. A giant ship loomed over their heads, looking like it was about to crush them, instead, ropes came flying down, men sliding down, and Sophia felt a pair of arms wrap around her, yanking her upwards.

"Welcome back, Queen Lucy, King Edward," she heard a man say, and she froze, a smile twitching at her lips.

She was in Narnia.

**_Whew, wrote AAAAALLLL of that on my iPod. My thumbs hurt. REVIEW IS LIKE CANDY! _**


End file.
